Date Night The Original Version
by KenjiMania
Summary: Bruce and Diana's date night is ruined by the usual crime and villainous in Gotham, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy themselves. M-rated for a story ending lemon.
1. The Return of the Steel Fang

**Date Night**

**A Batman/Wonder Woman Story**

**Introduction:** Here's another BMWW story. A fun story about how the two try to have a night together without costumes, and the craziness that they deal with in their busy lives. This will be three chapters and that is it. I don't envision doing more.

And for those you who remember, the Steel Fang was a corny villain that appeared briefly in JLA #90 Now, their back and causing more chaos and making fools of themselves.

As always review if you like, but it's not necessary to do so.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Return of the Steel Fang<strong>

It was beautiful spring night.

It was a new moon, and that meant that the skies would be dark, but the bright lights of Gotham made the sky look brighter. And it was especially bright in the northwest business district.

Wonder Woman, wearing her red top, gold arm straps and black pants ensemble, flew under a twenty-foot neon sign and dodged large metallic spider legs, they were moving incredibly fast. She smirked at the funny sight of these criminals. She remembered dealing with them years ago with Batman.

But to this day; she still didn't know if she should be flattered or insulted about having helped him take them down the first time.

Wonder Woman thought about how this night started off so well. The plan was to have dinner at the Manor and then go off to see a movie: just Bruce and Diana Wayne, married couple, husband and wife, lovers, friends, and partners. Of course, as always, not everything worked out the way they planned it. Instead of finishing dinner and getting ready to see a movie, they received a police report of criminal activity in Gotham.

They soon found out that it was the Steel Fang. Their plans were cancelled and thus this is where they found themselves now. Fighting in the business district.

Wonder Woman dodged more swipes and stopped in mid air and used her gold and red bracelets to block a swipe from one metal leg and was pushed back by a few feet at the blow.

Lowering her arms, she saw the leader of the group staring down, while his two partners were busy terrorizing innocents on the street below. She looked at the red, blue and black suited criminal and tried not to laugh. She knew how pathetic they were. She just wasn't sure if they knew it.

"You can't stop us Wonder Woman!" Barked out the leader of the Steel Fang. "We will rule this city! You will not defeat us again!"

Wonder Woman smirked, and tried her best to not laugh, these three were silly and not much of a challenge. She figured they would be done soon enough.

"You rule this city now?" Wonder Woman replied. She looked down at the street and saw Batman taking care of the other two. He already had one knocked unconscious and was taking care of the other.

Batman was pulling out his Batclaw and fired at the other Steel Fang member. The claw grabbed the back of the villain and Wonder Woman could see Batman yanking with all his strength to pull him down. After a brief struggle, the other member went down with a loud slam.

After retracting the claw, he jumped forward and landed on top of the fallen member and delivered a knock out blow. He immediately looked up to see Wonder Woman at a standstill with the leader.

As if sensing that Batman was watching her, she looked down and smiled.

"I think you heard him. I need some help." She yelled to her partner.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The leader laughed loudly. "No one can stop me!"

He quickly lifted two of his metal legs and was about to swing at Wonder Woman, but was suddenly hit with three explosive balls, hitting him in the face, chest and at one of the legs. He quickly fell with a loud thud.

Moments later, two of the Steel Fang members were lying flat on the ground and the other was hanging upside down from a light post.

Batman and Wonder Woman stood next to each other as they waited for the police to arrive. As they waited, Wonder Woman couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny princess?" Batman asked with his usual stoic tone of voice. He knew what it was, but he decided to ask anyway. He knew their date night was ruined, but that didn't stop from finding something to do besides fighting crime tonight.

"Well, it's these same three men again. And they thought they were unstoppable." Wonder Woman said. She placed her head in her hand and shook it.

Batman sighed. "I never thought I'd see them again. But, much like last time, they were pushovers."

Then, he nudged closer pushed back some hair covering Diana's right ear. She knew what this was about.

"I'm sorry our night was ruined." It was Bruce whispering and not Batman. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

Diana smiled softly and whispered low enough for him to hear. She knew that his cowl had enhanced earpieces, so he could hear the lowest, smallest noise.

"It's okay." She whispered back. "We'll still end the night the way I want it too."

Those last words were spoken with a seductive tone. And as she pulled away, she had a small and seductive looking smirk.

Batman smiled. "Sounds like…."

He was interrupted by the Steel Fang leader opening his mouth.

"For crying out loud! Did you two take my advice all those years ago and get a room?"

The pair turned their heads to look at him. Neither showed annoyance, but amusement that the leader was running his mouth again.

"I'm freezing my palp up here! Again!" The leader was clearly annoyed, but apparently he still hadn't learned his lesson from a few years ago.

"Excuse me." Wonder Woman said. She smiled at Batman.

"Take your time, but be nice." Batman said with a hint of humor.

Wonder Woman turned and headed towards the Steel Fang leader.

"Yeah, that's right, why don't you both head to the Batmobile and have your fun…." He paused and his eyes went wide. He knew what was going on and he didn't like it.

"Hey! Is that what I think it is?" He started to panic and began sweating like there was no tomorrow.

Wonder Woman lifted her left hand up and held the object that the leader feared most.

"No! No! No! Keep that away from me! Not again! Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Batman shook his head and tried to avoid laughing. At least they would have some fun tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> More date night fun!

**Final Note:** Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Patrolling the City

**Chapter Two: Patrolling the City**

**Introduction:** Sorry for the long wait. Here's the latest chapter! It'll be grief, but I hope you'll be satisfied. There will be one more chapter before the big love scene/lemony goodness final chapter. And if you're wondering about my Dangerous Game story, it's not forgotten. It will continue.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In many respects, there was always something to do in Gotham. It did not matter if it was spring, summer, fall or winter. The city was often bustling with activity of all kinds. But one could argue the most action was when the criminal element of the city was active.<p>

While there wasn't any joy in dealing with murderers, rapists, sociopaths, and psychos of all types, there was the thrill of the hunt. It was in Wonder Woman's nature to enjoy the hunt. She was raised an Amazon, and as such, she was taught to hunt with a passion that was unmatched and enjoy the thrill.

Landing on the rooftop of a 14-story building, she scanned the streets for anything suspicious. She heard another person land directly behind her. With a smirk she thought about how stealthy her husband was. She always wondered what it would be like to hunt him on Themyscira, without the suit and gadgets. Or maybe they could do the hunt in the nude and end it in the lake.

She shook her head and tried to ignore her desire for Bruce. They had work tonight right now.

"Anything, Princess?" Batman spoke with the same stoic voice he always had.

She shook her head before speaking. "No, nothing." She listened to the sounds in her current location. Nothing out of the ordinary or worthwhile at the moment, but this was Gotham. You always had to be prepared.

"It's unfortunate that our date night was ruined." She spoke up with a hint of humor.

Batman turned and looked at her. He knew where she was going with this. And a large part of him was disappointed as well, however they both knew it was the price they paid for being who they were and the paths that they chose.

"I know." He spoke softly, not as Batman, but as Bruce, which made Diana turn her head and look at his masked face. She had a tender expression on her face, and he knew how she wanted this night to be about them and what they shared.

She smiled softly and gently gripped his shoulder and gave a gently squeeze. "Thank you for caring."

Bruce gave a very small smile. He lifted his left arm up and gently used his gloved hand to fix a few loose strands of her raven hair. Their moment of tenderness was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of Batman's earpiece going off.

"Something's happening." Batman said. He held two fingers two his right ear and listened in on the alert.

"All available units to the Third Bank of Gotham. We have reports of Scarface and his gang robbing the bank."

Batman looked up and saw Wonder Woman pressing her earpiece with her left hand. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"I'll meet you there." She spoke up before lifting off.

Batman smirked; he was definitely looking forward to watching her in action. He just hoped she didn't rip Scarface to pieces and toss him into a fire. Though he admitted that that would be a site to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> Scarface!


	3. Botched Bank Robbery

**Chapter 3: Botched Bank Robbery**

**Introduction:** Here's a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. There'll be two more chapters and it's done. Got lemons? Oh, and try and catch some familiar moves from Arkham City!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Third Bank of Gotham<strong>

Inside the massive building that held millions of dollars. A large contingent of men were inside and they had taken control of the bank. Several employees, while there were only four of them, two bank employees and two guards were either gagged or unconscious.

Several of the men smashed their way through the massive glass partitions and were stealing money from several of the tills. While another group were working on burning off the massive metal lock of the safe in the back.

"We're almost down boss." Yelled out a thug wearing a protective visor, he had a massive bag slung over his shoulder. "Another five minutes!"

"Well, hurry up, youse morons!" Yelled out the wooden puppet, Scarface, dressed in a pinstripe suit with his bowler hat, he held his favorite tommy gun in his right hand. "The police will be here soon! And so will Batman! And his bitch might show up too!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Scarface." Called out another thug holding the large battery while his partner continued slicing the lock with the laser cutter. "We'll be done soon!

"Um, Mr. Scarface…" The Ventriloquist, Arnold Wesker said, holding Scarface with his right hand. "Are you sure you want all that money, I would think we have enough…"

Scarface turned and looked at the Wesker. "What do you mean, enough?" He leaned into the face of his caretaker. "You can NEVER have enough! Don't say anything stupid like that again, dummy!"

"Y-y-yes, Mr. Scarface." Came the reply from the bald-headed man.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the lock finally broke. Three of the men, slowly pulled open the massive metal safe open and felt an incredible wall of air blew in their faces. After letting the circulation work itself out, the men turned and smiled at Scarface.

"We did it, boss!" Yelled one.

"I see that you moron!" Scarface exclaimed. "Now grab the damn money and let's get outta here!" He pointed his tommy gun at his men in a threatening manner.

All three felt beads of sweat drop down their foreheads and gulped. All of them picked up the massive bags and ran inside.

"S-s-sure, boss. Right away."

Scarface shook his little wooden head. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

As he watched his men grab the money as quick as possible, he heard a sudden crash and turned with Wesker and looked up at the ceiling behind him. The rectangular glass ceiling above broke into small pieces and a dark figure dropped down and landed on top of two thugs.

"Batman!" Scarface cried out.

Batman glared at Scarface and his handler. "It's been a while Scarface." He said stoically.

"Well, Bats!" Scarface yelled aiming his tommy gun at Batman. "This'll be the last time! Get him!"

Batman heard two guns cocked and he jumped into the air. He flipped and threw out three batarangs to knock the guns out before landing back on the ground. He quickly pulled out his Batclaw and pulled one thug that was 20 feet from him with the claws grapple. The man cried out as his legs were taken out from him and he flew feet first towards Batman.

Batman moved forward and slammed the thug into the ground with both fists, knocking him out cold. He then slide forward and slapped one thug in the head with both his palms and shoved him aside. Batman quickly countered a right hand and did a sweep kick that sent the man flying, quickly standing, the Dark Knight bashed the man in the abdomen to slam him down.

"Whatcha standing for you dumbasses, get him!" Scarface shouted, motioning with his tommy gun to join in the fight.

The other men nodded and ran quickly to stop Batman. Even though they all knew it they had no chance against him.

Rolling to his right, he got in another thugs face and headbutted, then grabbed his arm and slamming the man to the ground and twisted his arm until he was unconscious, a loud crack could be heard as he cried out in pain.

Batman then charged six other men who trying to surround him and continued the fight.

Meanwhile, Scarface and the Ventriloquist led the three remaining men away from the safe and to the front entrance where the getaway cars were located.

"Hurry, youse idiots!" Scarface yelled. "The Bat ain't gonna be distracted for long!"

"Right, boss!" The man who cut open the safe said. He was carrying two heavy bags and breathing hard.

"Move it dummy!" Scarface said, his handler was breathing hard and sweating. "Can't you run any faster?"

"I'm trying, sir." Wesker told him, already exhausted.

Suddenly, the five felt a loud and quick movement to their right and stopped in their tracks. Wonder Woman had landed in front of them and had her hands on her hips and was smirking.

"Gentlemen." Wonder Woman began. "Did you really think you'd get away?"

"Shoot her!" Scarface yelled.

His men dropped their bags and pulled out their handguns and an automatic rifle and fired, but Wonder Woman lifted her arms and deflected the bullets with her gold bracelets and jumped into the air and flew towards the three firing men.

"Watch out!" Yelled one thug. He was too late to move as he slammed into the floor by the Amazon's knee, and was out cold in an instant.

Another thug dropped his gun and grabbed a lamp post and started swinging wildly. Wonder Woman chuckled and ducked all the wild swings before making a fist and smashing it the post in two with her left hand. She then spun around and kicked the man and he went spinning and flying into a wall.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the last remaining man raise his gun and tried to hit her with the butt of it, but raised hands up and yanked the gun out of his hands. She ripped it in two and tossed the pieces aside before spinning around him with her back to his and reached over with her left arm, wrapping it around his head and slamming him with a snapmare.

_Have to thank Bruce for showing me that one._ She thought with satisfaction.

She turned and saw Scarface and Wesker standing alone. "Now, now, Scarface, I think you're done now." She wagged her finger at him as if he was a child behaving badly.

"It ain't over!" Scarface yelled at her and aimed his gun at her.

"Uh, Mr. Scarface." The Ventriloquist shuttered out. "I think she's right. Perhaps we should give up?"

"SHAD UP, DUMMY!" Scarface screamed, he shook violently and pointed his tommy gun at his handler. "You want one in the face?"

"N-n-n-no, Mr. Scarface." Wesker said in fear.

Wonder Woman gave a look of utter disbelief at the sight in front of her. She had heard about Scarface many times, but never in her wildest dreams thought she'd see a puppet this maniacal, however, all she saw was a little bald man holding a wooden puppet. She already knew Gotham was beyond screwed up when it came to it's darkside, but sometimes even she was caught by surprise.

Wonder Woman shook herself form her thoughts and glared at the pair. "Give up." She ordered. "Don't make me turn you into firewood." She said with a smirk and some mild humor.

"You wouldn't dare, you crazy bitch!" Scarface snapped back.

"Excuse me?" Wonder Woman growled. She leaned forward with the side of her head and cupped a hand around her ear. "Say that again? I didn't quite catch that."

While waiting for the reply, she saw Batman finishing the last two thugs. He grabbed an ACR and disassembled the weapon with ease before slamming him against a wall and knocking him out cold. He then turned and delivered several punches to the last one before kneeing him in the gut to complete the beatdown.

After surveying the room, he caught Wonder Woman staring down Scarface and Arnold Wesker and he smirked.

"Need help, Princess?"

Wonder Woman eyed her partner and chuckled. "No, thanks." She took a step forward. "I can handle a wooden dummy."

"WHAT?" Scarface shouted. "How dare…"

He aimed his gun, but quickly hand it taking from him by Wonder Woman's lasso, she caught the gun with one hand and examined it giving the puppet a funny look.

"A toy?" She said, she shrugged her shoulder and tossed the little gun behind her and then quickly tied up the Ventriloquist and he fell with a loud thud. Scarface went flying forward and in front of the Amazon with a few clanks.

"Mr. Scarface!" Wesker shouted in horror. He watched as Wonder Woman picked the little puppet up and examined it with mock disgust.

"So, a puppet telling you what to do?" She said while turning Scarface every which way.

"Yes." Wesker told her truthfully. The lasso was tied around him, so he had no choice.

"That's right, bitch!" Scarface said angrily. "Now put me down!"

"Excuse me?" Wonder Woman turned Scarface upside down and stared into the wooden face. "Did you call me a bitch again?"

"Damn right!" The puppet spat out.

She shook her head and gently reached up and grabbed his right arm and squeezed.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Scarface cried in pain. "Stop!"

"Mr. Scarface!" Wesker cried out. "Please stop!" He begged.

Wonder Woman grinned evilly and crushed the little wooden arm. "Don't call me a bitch again and I won't do anymore harm."

"Ow, okay." Scarface relented quickly, the little wooden arm dangled like a wet piece of material.

Wonder Woman smiled triumphantly and tossed the puppet beside Wesker before turning to face Batman. He was finishing tying up all the thugs and looked at the Amazon.

"Are you finished?" He asked point blank.

She nodded and quickly wound up her lasso and hooked it to her belt. "Yes, I'd say we're done." She also tied up the Ventriloquist and placed him in a sitting position and, just for fun, lied Scarface stomach first on top of the bald man's head.

She giggled and pulled out her iPhone. She quickly took two pictures and tried not to laugh anymore.

Underneath the white lenses, Batman rolled his eyes. He'd have to have a chat with Wonder Woman about that later. Then again, Nightwing would probably have done the same years ago.

"I'll meet you outside." Batman said as he fired his grapple and shot up.

Wonder Woman watched her partner disappear from sight. She kenw that he didn't find any humor in her little fun pose, but then again, it wasn't often you took pictures of a wooden puppet resting on a bald man's head as he was sitting on the ground.

She took one last look at all the craziness and shrugged a shoulder. "I thought it was funny." Putting her phone back in her pocket. She quickly flew up and through the broken ceiling window.

"Um, Mr. Scarface." Wesker began after she left. He could hear police sirens getting closer.

"Shut up, dummy." Scarface sighed looking at his handler while still upside down. "Just shut up…"

* * *

><p><strong>Special End Note:<strong> Again, sorry for the too long wait. This story will be finished by Monday. And the promised lemon will happen in the final chapter.


	4. We Have One More Thing To Do

**Chapter 4: We Have One More Thing To Do**

**Introduction:** Another short one before we jump into the extremely hot love scene.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Gotham<strong>

Wonder Woman stood on one of the many tall buildings in the city she called home for almost a year now. She was completely enamored with how beautiful the city looked with all the lights shining as brightly as it did. It made the city look peaceful and homely then it actually looked. However, the city's true identity was hidden well by the massive skyscrapers and their bright lights and neon signs.

Wonder Woman knew that Gotham was a dark and, in some cases, a terrifying and foreboding place to live in. Though there were many parts of the city that were actually quite safe, they were few and far between. But the one thing that made Gotham's citizens feel safe and secure was that the Dark Knight was patrolling and protecting the city.

His city and, over the course of time, her city.

"Thoughts, Princess?" Batman asked standing to her left.

Wonder Woman turned at the man she loved and smirked. He appeared out of thin air, but she wasn't the least bit startled. She had grown accustomed to his sudden appearances and disappearances over the last several years. Though it would have been nice if he actually sent some sort of warning that he was appearing. But that wouldn't be him and she knew it.

"No," She told him, still smirking. "Just enjoying the city. How peaceful it looks."

Batman regarded her for a brief moment. "You know as well as I do." He replied stocially. "That looks can be deceiving."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You're one to know." She playfully punched him on the arm. He didn't react and only looked at her.

"That's true." Batman continued. "But you found out more about me than anyone outside of Alfred or Dick ever has." He grinned at her.

"How true it is." Wonder Woman said to him, gently running her hands behind his cowl. She silently cursed that he didn't have those white lenses over his eyes, but it was part of his cowl and what made him more intimidating to their enemies. She always found it quite enjoyable to see him in the dark and the only thing you could see from him were those white lenses.

"Has your Cryptographic Sequencer picked anything up?" She asked him with some hope in her voice. She wanted this night to finally end, that way they could return home. There was one more thing they had to take care of and it didn't require their suits, gadgets, lasso or red and gold bracelets.

Actually, it only required a shower room and a king-sized bed and nothing else.

Batman smirked at her. "No." He told with a hint of relief in his voice. "Why? Is there something left for us to do?" He knew the answer, but as always with her, he asked anyway.

She licked her red lips quickly and slowly backed away, giving him a seductive look. Wonder Woman gently ran her hands over his Bat symbol, but made sure it was slow and deliberate. "Well, there is something we just have to do before the night is over."

"As long as it doesn't involve taking pictures of criminals in awkward poses." He replied, half-joking, half-serious. "Then I believe we're good for tonight."

She laughed and playfully smacked him on the chest. "No more pictures of your enemies." She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "No.' She leaned forward a little, pressing her chest to his.

"It's something very, very personal." She whispered.

He grinned at her again and felt a small amount of perspiration under his cowl at the thoughts of what they would do when they returned to the Manor. He knew what she was implying and they both had looked forward to their date night for several weeks. Though crime in Gotham never took a break and neither could he. Of course, having her alongside him made it quicker and in some cases, easier.

He raised a gloved hand and gently and teasingly ran his fingers over her bare collarbone, he watched as she tried everything she could to stifle a moan. They both enjoyed teasing one another like this, but when it came to their most intimate moments, teasing was off limits.

"Well, Princess." He said with a hint of predatory lust. "We should hurry home."

Wonder Woman licked her lips again, this was slower and seductive then the last. "Yes, we should."

Taking a step back, she lifted herself off the roof and smiled. "I'll be waiting in our bedroom…" She gave him her own predatory look. "Don't make me hunt you."

Batman nodded his head and took out his grapple. "Don't worry. You won't have to wait very long."

She smiled seductively one more time and flew off. Batman fired his grapple and stared to move through the rooftops and towards his car.

Tonight was going to end the way they wanted it to. And nothing was going to come between that.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> Passion, Lust, Desire, Release.


	5. Passionate Release

**Chapter 5: Passionate Release**

**Introduction:** Here is the last chapter and the much promised love/sex scene. I try to balance it with lust and desire and then into just pure lovemaking between the two. I hope it turns great and that all of you are happy with this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor<strong>

**30 Minutes Later…**

Batman parked the Batmobile onto the central platform. After hoping out, he removed his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne and looked around for Wonder Woman. Often she'd wait for him whenever he came home, either after their patrol or other circumstances. But he quickly deduced that she had already changed and was in their bedroom waiting for him.

Grinning, he walked into the armory and noticed he uniform was already inside it's case, quickly shedding his suit, he changed into a pair of grey cotton shorts and a white shirt. Exiting the armory and making a quick check at the main computer for any activity, he quickly ascended the stairs and marched through the main hall and up the staircase towards the third floor where their bedroom was located.

As he walked through the darkened halls, he felt his heart beat faster at the thought of his wife Diana. He knew that he would not be able to string together any cohesive thoughts and knew that tonight was one of those nights where his nightmares would not appear.

All because of Diana.

He looked down after approaching their bedroom door and smirked, she left the lights on. Grasping the doorknob he paused and listened for any sounds of the shower running. Not hearing anything, he opened the door quietly and saw the magnificent sight of Diana sitting on their bed.

Diana Wayne sat on the massive king-sized bed, wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts, unbuttoned. He slowly closed the door behind him and stared at her dumbly. She looked up from her book and smiled, scooting to her left, she placed the book into the drawer.

Slipping off the bed, she walked towards him and clasped his shirt. "Took you long enough." She joked.

"Uh huh." Bruce managed to let out, staring at her breasts and drawing a line from her face down to her slit. She slowly slipped the shirt off, making sure it still covered her ample cleavage.

"I almost started without you…" She murmured, slowly pressing her almost bare body against him.

Snapping himself out of his lust-filled mentality, he smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her slim hips. "Well, I'm glad you didn't…" Murmuring back to her, he leaned his face forward and their lips were only centimeters apart.

She felt his hot breath against her lips and let out a throaty moan. "I guess that's the best news for both of us." She whispered seductively.

They pressed their lips against each other into a passionate kiss. Their breathing was ragged as Diana placed a hand on her husband's strong neck and felt his free hand pull on the dress shirt, she quickly shook the shirt off and felt it drop to the floor in a pool around her feet. She quickly pulled his shorts off and felt his hardened penis against her abdomen. Bruce somehow managed to shake his shorts off with his feet as he continued kissing her.

Pulling away, Diana helped him take his shirt off, almost ripping it in half in the process. She let out a low growl at the sight of his naked body and then with nothing but lust controlling her, pressed her lips and body against him and another fiery kiss developed between them.

Bruce groaned as they kissed and once her bare breasts and hard nipples pressed against his scarred, muscled chest. Their bodies fit perfectly together as she ran one hand over his pectoral, gently touching a few small scars.

Diana pulled apart and took in some much needed oxygen, but Bruce would not let her take a break. He quickly growled and started to suck on her delicious neck. He let out a loud gasp at his lips, tongue and teeth on her neck. She then felt one his hands cup her breasts and kneaded the hard brown buds teasingly.

Pulling Bruce away, she took his hand and smirked seductively. "I think it's time we got a little wet. Don't you think?"

Bruce nodded his head and they quickly rushed into the massive master bathroom.

Several minutes later, they were soaking wet as the massive showerhead above them sprayed hot water over their bodies. After washing each other with the soap and shampoo, with Diana grinding her hips against him as he stood behind washing her breasts and stomach, she quickly turned around kissed him passionately.

The soap washed off their bodies as the steam enveloped them; the large glass wall that kept the water from the floor outside and the bathroom counter had a small amount of condensation forming. As they both battled for supremacy in their lip locking, Bruce suddenly pulled away and lowered his head to her perfect, firm breasts. He took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked hard and fast.

"Bruce…" Diana moaned out, she felt him move to her other breast and gave equal treatment, she moaned even louder and almost collapsed from his ministrations. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and shoulders and let her right dangle to the side, feeling the water dripping down her arm and off her fingertips.

Bruce moved up and kissed her again. Dina moaned even more, and felt her husband move them against the glass wall to their left. Diana though, stopped him and pulled away. She licked her lips and roughly kissed down his muscled body. She kissed his chin, neck, and clavicle, before reaching his chest and licking a long and deep scar on his left pectoral, she kissed his nipples and slowly licked and kissed his stomach, before finally reaching her destination.

She looked up and smiled and wrapped her left hand around his shaft, stroking gently and letting her hot breath over the head. She then licked all around and spit out some saliva onto the head before taking it into her mouth and sucking. Bruce gasped loudly and gently placed his hand behind her wet black hair, while slamming his free hand against the glass in front of him.

"Diana!" Bruce let out with clenched teeth. "Damn..."

It wasn't often that they preformed oral sex on the other, and often they did the act in the shower. He felt her stroke his base and suck the head, flicking her tongue, she moaned with delight. Slowly Diana pulled away, but before she went up, she kissed his cock and blew her hot breath over the head again.

Bruce, not waiting any longer, pulled her up and pressed her against the glass, Diana yelped in surprise, but immediately was lost in her husband's kisses, licks and touches as he slowly went down her slick body. He lingered over her breasts, kissing her flat, yet toned stomach, her made circles with his tongue around her navel and Diana groaned.

Bruce finally reached her pussy lips, placing her left leg over his shoulder, her started lap her womanhood hard and fast. Diana moaned and moved her head to the left, she opened her eyes and saw her reflection from the large wall length mirror. The sight was erotic and turned her on even more.

"Ahhhh!" Diana yelled out. "Bruce…. Oh… God…" She felt his tongue go inside her pussy and her hips grinded against his mouth. She felt his right hand travel up and fondle her breasts. Resting her hand on his black hair, she gripped him and gently pressed him onto her. Her other hand slapping the glass wall and moving up and down leaving her hand prints.

She could hear him as he tasted her and returned the favor. Diana grinded even faster and felt her breasts jiggle as she thrashed about. Arching her back and letting her cleavage point outward, she tilted her head back against the glass and moaned loudly again.

"Oooohhhhh!" Diana let out again.

Bruce then pulled away slowly and let her recover, like what she did to him: he didn't let her cum. He traveled up her body again and kissed with the same hunger he had for her since they started their shower.

Diana pulled away and caught her breath, stroking his cheek, she smiled at him and licked his lips.

"Let's finish on the bed." She whispered. "I want to feel your hard body and the softness of the bed as we're joined."

"Sounds absolutely perfect." Bruce whispered back, licking her lips in return.

Shutting the water off and drying off, they exited the bathroom and quickly collapsed onto the bed together. Rolling around the silk sheets as the light breeze from the open window couldn't cool the passionate heat that emanated from their bodies.

Diana pressed her husband underneath her and she watched as he traveled down and quickly took her breasts into her breasts again. He sucked gently on her right nipple and moved his tongue around the pebbled areola, and cupped her left breast and squeezed. Diana tilted her head back and moaned, she placed her hand against the headboard and rested her other on the mattress, gripping the sheets.

"Bruce…" She let out. She felt Bruce push her left nipple in and she cried out in pleasure, gasping for air. She felt him move to her other breast and gave the same equal treatment.

After another few minutes of breast-feeding her husband, she pulled him on top of her and spread her legs for him. She gave him a loving look and felt Bruce position himself between her creamy thighs.

Wrapping an arm around his neck and placing the other on his chest, she smiled at him

"I love this part…" She told him.

"I know." Bruce smiled and gently placed his arm under her and pressed his palm onto the mattress beneath them.

Bruce slid his hard cock into her tight, wet pussy and she arched her back, closing her eyes and letting a mewling sigh come out. Bruce gently moved back and forth in her.

Diana bucked her hips against him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. She opened her eyes and they looked at each other with want and need. Kissing each other softly, Bruce moved again, but Diana slowly rolled them over so she was on top again.

Diana kissed Bruce and then pulled away. Lifting herself up with her arms and his head in the middle, she smiled at him and slowly grinded her hips against him. Moving in a circular motion, she faced the headboard and closed her eyes, biting her lips to stifle a moan, she felt Bruce's hands cup and squeeze her breasts, lifting them and squishing them together.

Bruce leaned his head back into his pillow and moaned along with her. He bucked his hips as she then slid back and forth. He opened his eyes and watched as Diana sat up completely, resting her legs against his hips. She slowly raised herself up and down, as she rested her hands over his stomach and chest.

Bruce reached up and cupped her breasts and gently ran his fingers over her stomach. The only sounds emanating from their bedroom were their moans and the slick sounds of their movements. As time passed, Bruce and Diana picked up their pace and their breathing became ragged.

Diana began to grind her hips into a hard and fast rhythm, Bruce was more than able to keep pace with her. They both moaned in unison as they felt themselves move closer to their releases.

Dina leaned forward and felt her nipples brush against his chest and she felt beads of sweat trickle down her body. Bruce ran a hand up and down, massaging her bare back and gripped her hips with the other.

Then it hit them.

The couple both achieved their orgasms at the same moment and felt waves of pleasure travel through their bodies. Bruce released into her and groaned, while Diana arched her back and threw back her head, her raven hair moving through the air and cascading down her shoulders, she felt her insides tighten around Bruce's cock with a vice like feel and released her juices all over his manhood.

Moving slowly, Diana collapsed onto her husband and wrapped her arms around while he did the same to her. Bruce kissed her on her reddened cheek and Diana kissed his right temple softly, tasting his sweat. They both were working to regain their breath and recover. They both knew they had one more left in them. Several moments went by as they cuddled in the afterglow of their first lovemaking position.

"I love you." Bruce said to her with deep affection as he came close to recovering.

Diana moved her head off the pillow and looked at him. She smiled at the gentle look and loving eyes of her beloved husband.

"I love you." Diana replied back. She pecked him on the lips and ran her hand through his still damp black hair. She felt her bond with him was always stronger when they made love, and felt as if their hearts beat as one when they were joined.

Bruce kissed Diana again and slowly rolled them over so he was one top. He adjusted himself for the missionary position, which was her favorite, as was his. She wrapped her left leg around his right and bent her right leg slightly at the knees.

"Make love to me." Diana softly let out.

"As my Princess desires." Bruce gently told her. He ran his fingers through her own damp hair as he looked into her ocean blue eyes.

He slowly and gently thrust into her and watched as waves of pleasure hit her face. He slipped an arm under her back and held her close, while slipping his other arm under her shoulder and resting his hand next to her head. Diana reached up and held the back of neck and wrapped an arm around his back.

Diana bucked her hips and they started another intimate dance. Hips grinded against hips and the sounds of his thrusts and her wetness echoed in their bedroom. Diana arched her back and squished her breasts against him. Her toes curled and pressed against the bottom of the mattress.

Unlike when she was on top a few moments ago, their movements became faster much quicker and they knew they wouldn't last as long. Bruce felt himself lose control and his thrusts became harder and faster, he felt his lower body pin hers and her hips bucked wildly with him at the same pace.

"Ooooohhhh…. I'm close…" Diana let out between gasps.

Bruce steeled himself for their final release and groaned.

Then, they reached their final orgasms. Diana screamed out like she was possessed as her orgasm hit and buried her head into the pillow and arched against Bruce as much she could. Burying her fingers onto his shoulders and neck. Her right leg wrapped around Bruce's hips as she felt him release at the same moment. Bruce roared as he exploded into her again, like an animal who was experiencing the ultimate high.

After another minute, they slowed down and now Bruce collapsed onto her this time. He felt himself soften inside her, but he knew that he had nothing left for her and she had nothing left as well. They were both gasping for breath, slowly and with whatever energy he had left, he rolled them over one last time. Both moaned at the feeling of his cock sliding out of her pussy.

Diana adjusted herself and slid to his left, she usually slept on his right, but she knew she had little energy left to move to her customary spot. She draped an arm over his chest and placed her left leg in the middle of his. Resting on his shoulder, she sighed with happiness at how their night ended the way she wanted it too.

Bruce gently wrapped his arm around her hip and placed his right arm around her front, his forearm gently brushed her breast. He knew that despite their ruined dinner and movie plans, they at least were able to make love and escape into each other.

Doing what he could to fight falling asleep, he gently tilted her head to look at him.

"Diana." Bruce said to her.

"Yes?" Diana replied, fighting to stay awake for a few more moments.

"Thank you for being my date tonight." He told her with a little humor.

Diana giggled and nuzzled him. "Your welcome. Let's do this again."

"Hopefully without the interruptions." He told her.

"Definitely." Diana murmured, she gave hi ma chaste kiss and pulled away.

"Goodnight, love." Diana told him as she snuggled closer.

"Goodnight, my Princess." As he held her lose to him.

As they slowly fell asleep, they both dreamt of each other. And despite not having their date night go the way they wanted it too. They at least found time to share their feelings for the other.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Final Note:<strong> Thank you for reading this story and adding it to your favorites or alerts. Much appreciated. I'm just like all the comic writers and artists; I do this because of you guys. Without your support, this story wouldn't have happened and it only would be something in my head.

Please, read my other stories and review or message me about them when able.

Take care.

Until next time!

KenjiMania sighing off.


End file.
